


Another High School Party...

by iamdali



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, House Party, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck anxiety. Fuck lack of knowledge of social situations. Fuck hormones. Fuck high school. Fuck little brothers. Fuck life. Fuck his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another High School Party...

“I can’t believe your mom said she doesn’t trust you not to have a house party,” Mikey says from the other side of the keg.

“I know right?” Ray replies as they set the keg on the coffee table, atop of the sheets of newspaper. “I mean, how paranoid is that?”

Mikey shrugs. “I don’t know, man. Moms are weird. Anyway, tonight is gonna be awesome.”

Ray grins. “Hell yeah! Where’s Gee?”

“In the car, hyperventilating,” Mikey sighs, stuffing a hand in to his awkward hair.

“Ahh, I forgot. Frank’s coming tonight,” Ray smirks. “So he’s still pretty hung up on him, huh?”

“Where the hell have you been these past six months? Gerard’s tongue’s been out of his mouth since the day Frank transferred.”

“Well, maybe tonight he’ll make a move. We got beer and music, there’ll be teenage hormones flying everywhere,” he adds with a flailing hand for emphasis. 

“I don’t know about that, dude. You know how hopeless my brother is.” 

Ray glances out of the living room window to where he can now see Gerard’s dark figure hunched over the steering wheel. “Well, maybe we can give him a little nudge.”

Mikey’s eyes darken mischievously. “What did you have in mind?” 

…

There’s a tight ball of nausea bouncing around Gerard’s stomach and it’s forcing his head in to hands. Fuck anxiety. Fuck lack of knowledge of social situations. Fuck hormones. Fuck high school. Fuck little brothers. Fuck life. Fuck _his_ life. 

A knocking on the driver’s side window sends Gerard leaping out of his skin. When he gets back down to earth, his asshole little brother is standing there, laughing. 

“I hate you,” Gerard says as he opens the door. 

Mikey shakes his head. “No, you love me. Now get inside so we can claim the basement before the college kids show up.” 

…

To say that Gerard is kind of socially awkward would be like saying Freddie Mercury kind of liked leotards. Outside of his close knit circle of friends, Gerard likes to keep interaction with people his own age (or any age for that matter) down to the barest of minimums. 

Trouble is, for the past six months Frank _fucking_ Iero, since transferring from Queen of Peace, has been worming his way in to that circle, and it’s giving Gerard a heart attack. Not that he minds Frank worming his way in _anywhere_ , he’s an amazing guy. It’s just…that’s the whole problem. He’s an _**amazing**_ guy! So much so that Gerard turns in to a drooling mumbling idiot for the majority of the time that they’re in touching distance. 

Gerard collapses on to the beat up couch, ignoring the plumes of dust as he crosses his arms, making himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Mikey’s already clattering about with cups and juice and the bottle of Vodka they stole from their parents’ liquor cabinet yesterday and soon, he’s handing Gerard a half cup of lukewarm, Vodka flavoured _something_. Whatever. Its alcohol, and if Gerard has to suffer through tonight he sure as shit isn’t doing so sober. 

Maybe he’s got an hour or so for Mikey to change his mind before –

“Hey, douches.” _God damn_. Too late. Gerard glances up from the depths of his hoodie and yup, there he is. Frank _fucking_ Iero with his pretty fucking face and perfect fucking punk hair and endless fucking supply of fucking awesome t-shirts. “Someone told me this is where they’re hiding all the rejects.”

“Explains why they pointed you this way then,” Mikey chides. Frank grins and hops down the stairs. Upstairs, the music has already started and it’s pounding the floor above them. Gerard doesn’t recognise the song. Toro’s brother has pretty awful taste in music. 

“Sup, Gee,” is the next thing Gerard hears, and then Frank’s dropping down beside him. “What are we drinking?” he asks, taking the cup from Gerard’s hand and taking a sip. He grimaces. “What the fuck, man? That taste like battery acid.” 

“You’ve drunk battery acid?” Gerard says lamely, because they are the only words his brain is supplying right now with Frank so close. 

Frank laughs and leans forward to ruffle Gerard’s already messy black mop. “You’re really weird, Gee.” And then he’s off again, bounding off the couch like an over excited puppy to talk to Ray and Mikey. 

…

Over the next hour the usual faces show up. Dewees and Rob, Hambone and his girlfriend, Brian and _his_ girlfriend, someone Gerard met once before he’s not sure where. It’s not overly crowded, but Gerard can hear the pounding from the countless people upstairs and it’s already starting to make him feel claustrophobic. A few more people find their way in to the basement and Toro’s brother comes down to check on them every now and then. 

Gerard doesn’t move from his spot on the couch, doesn’t really speak unless accepting another drink from Mikey or small talk from his friends. They’re all pretty aware of Gerard’s social disabilities and the new people seem to pick up on the _leave me alone_ vibe he’s been perfecting since middle school. 

When Gerard’s finally broken out of his gaze after watching Frank talk to Brian (in a totally none creepy way, of course) he notices his brother is missing. Looking around with mild panic, the basement door opens after a moment and Mikey’s standing there with a triumphant grin. 

“Alright, high school losers!” Nate Toro announces, pushing past Mikey with several friends. “We’re about to rock your world.”

That’s when Gerard notices one of the girls carrying an empty wine bottle. _Oh dear God, no!_

“Who’s up for spin the bottle!”

The two girls following Nate down the stairs _whoop_ excitedly, holding the bottle high like a trophy. It could be worse; they could look like Barbie dolls, the type of girls that liked to make Gerard’s life hell for their own entertainment. Gerard sees ear plugs and piercings on one, and one hell of an anchor tattoo on the arm of the other. If Gerard were anywhere near straight he and his third Vodka tang may even be up for a game. But he’s not and Frank is grinning like he’s totally up for it and _fuck_. Great. Now Gerard gets to watch Frank make out with girls that are obviously totally his type. 

Brian’s girlfriend grimaces and backs away from the slowly forming circle, glaring at Brian until he does the same. Everyone else grabs a space on the floor and Nate takes a hold of the bottle. He grabs Gerard by the arm and yanks him down on to the floor. 

“Oh, no, princess. You need this game. Believe me,” he says, holding Gerard next to him until he stops struggling. Frank offers a sympathetic smile from across the circle, but Gerard’s trying his best not to look in his direction. 

“I’m first,” ear plugs chick says. She grabs the bottle and spins it. Every time it gets remotely close to Gerard, his heart stops and as it slows down he holds his breath. _Not me, not me, please, God, not me._

It lands on Nate. Gerard breathes out a sigh of relief as everyone else whoops and Nate and ear plugs chick crawl to the center of the circle to kiss (and by the way they do so, its obvious this isn’t their first time). It’s Mikey’s turn next, and Gerard finds himself caught somewhere between amusement and disgust as his little brother takes a hold of the bottle and spins it. 

It lands on anchor tattoo chick and Mikey looks genuinely thrilled. Anchor chick applauds. “Hell yeah! It’s been a while since I had me some high school boys.”

Gerard thinks he might throw up. He hides behind his hands, but unfortunately can still hear the wolf whistles and sloppy, drunken meeting of mouths. He doesn’t move his hands until he hears someone call out, “Frank, it’s your turn!” 

Gerard’s hands fall from his face as his heart drops in to his stomach. Frank grabs the bottle, leaning forward on his knees. He smiles up at Gerard as he spins.

Too concentrated on Frank’s smiling face than anything else, Gerard doesn’t notice the people either side of them laughing hysterically at something, until the next thing he feels is his body being jerked violently to the side. 

“Sorry, dude,” Nate laughs, slapping his back and helping him up. (While Gerard’s recomposing himself, he misses Mikey’s foot sticking out in to the circle and stopping the bottle). “Hey, looks like you’re up,” Nate says, pushing at his shoulder. 

Gerard’s about to complain that he really doesn’t feel like playing when he remembers that its still Frank’s turn. He looks down in to the center of the circle, and sure enough, the bottle is pointing right at him. The rest of the circle is cheering, whistling and clapping, probably totally unaware that Gerard’s world is ending. 

Nate is shoving him forward and Ray’s doing the same to Frank, pushing and practically kicking them both in to the center of the circle. Frank’s cheeks are pink and Gerard’s sure he’s going to flee in terror any second now. 

What he doesn’t expect is for Frank to grab Gerard’s shoulder and pull him the last few inches until their lips collide clumsily together. Eyes wide and heart frozen mid-beat, Gerard doesn’t know what the fuck is happening. And then Frank’s lips move against his and, _oh, right…kissing._

The magic and fireworks that Gerard might have been expecting don’t come. No. It’s your typical awkward, tipsy basement teenage kiss that tastes like lukewarm juice, nerves and vodka. But still, it’s wonderful. 

When Frank backs away he’s wearing a shy smile, which is definitely something Gerard has never seen before. He’s pulled back in to place by Nate as someone else makes a grab for the bottle. For the rest of the game, Gerard sits there staring dumbly at Frank, mind all a-jumble so much so that he doesn’t notice how neither him or Frank get another turn. 

Suddenly the room is emptying out, Nate shouting about more alcohol and boring high school teenagers. Gerard climbs back up on to the couch and Mikey hands him another drink. 

“You’re welcome,” he beams before Gerard even says anything, and as his brother fist bumps Ray triumphantly, Gerard’s got a sneaking suspicion he’s not talking about the drink. 

…

It’s getting close to the end of the night, Gerard can feel it. The guys and their girlfriends have sloped off to empty houses and back seats of cars and Mikey is pouring himself the last of the vodka. Frank’s on a stool at the opposite end of the room, picking at the rim of his own cup. 

Gerard watches him, his mind lazily playing back the kiss a thousand times over until the world is just a warm buzz of alcohol and the memory of Frank’s lips. Gerard wishes he were drunk enough to fall asleep right now, because he’d probably have some amazing dreams. 

Suddenly Frank is slamming down his now empty cup on the pop up table. He wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist and surges up from his seat, storming directly towards Gerard and all Gerard can do is watch and wait until Frank finally gets to him. He looks, determined. 

“Frank-” 

“No, Gee, just – shut up a second,” he says and then before Gerard really knows what’s happening, he’s got a lap and a mouth full of Frank. 

Gerard’s limbs flail and his cup falls to the floor with a clatter. Frank’s too set on getting his tongue in Gerard’s mouth to notice and Gerard is totally, one hundred percent on board with that. There’s laughing somewhere in the room and then footsteps, two sets of them as Mikey and Ray scramble giddily up the stairs. And then they’re alone. 

“Please tell me you’ll still remember this tomorrow,” Frank pleads in to Gerard’s mouth. Gerard nods, and it takes his brain a lot of power to make it happen because, _hello_. Frank fucking Iero is in his fucking lap and they’re fucking kissing and its fucking _amazing_ , even if it is making Gerard feel slightly nauseous. “You swear?” Frank says, lips moving to Gerard’s neck. Gerard gasps –

“Tickles.”

“You _swear_?” Frank persists, pulling back to look Gerard in the half lidded sedated eyes. “I’m not going to make a loser out of myself confessing this shit to you if you’re just going to laugh it off tomorrow.” 

Gerard blinks. “I won’t. Wait… _what?_ ” 

Frank grabs on to his faux hawk and shakes his head. “What, Gee. Seriously? I’ve been sending you crazy _do me_ signals for six months now.”

“I…do me signals?” Gerard is utterly confused. 

Frank shrugs. “Well, that’s not all I want, I just…I don’t know.” He stops to sigh. “I like you, ok? You big oblivious moron. I think you’re awesome and funny and fucking hot.”

Gerard blinks again. What? “What…?” Hot? “You think I’m hot?” 

Frank bites his lip and smiles, one last moment of awkwardness before he decides to kiss the disbelief off of Gerard’s face. When he presses close, Gerard can feel Frank’s boner digging in to his stomach.

“Yeah, I do,” Frank says before grinding his hard on down against Gerard as Gerard’s brain explodes. “And I would really like to suck you off sometime soon, preferably after a movie and pizza and lots of making out, but right now I’m tired and buzzed and _hard as a fucking rock_ from watching you all night, so I’m thinking a little grinding and coming in our pants might be quite nice.” He stops talking to grind down again. “Is that alright with you?”

“I…” Gerard’s trying to remember how to speak. “Yeah,” he finally nods. “That’d be, yeah. Great. Awesome, in fact.” 

Frank grins and pulls Gerard’s hair, forcing his head back. He drags his mouth across Gerard’s throat, making a pleased little moan when Gerard whimpers and bucks up. “I fucking _knew_ you’d have a neck thing,” he says. 

“I think it’s more a _you_ thing,” Gerard whispers and then Frank bites just below his ear and the whole world goes fuzzy. “Maybe it’s a neck thing too.” Frank laughs in to Gerard’s skin as a hand makes its way to the waistband of Gerard’s jeans. 

“If I’m honest, I think I’ve got a _you thing_ too,” he says, fumbling with buttons and zips until his hand finally slips inside and gets a grip on Gerard’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Gerard groans, hips jutting upwards. He makes a grab for Frank’s pants because fuck awkward teenage fumbling, this is the best fucking night of his life. 

“Yeah, Gee,” Frank encourages as Gerard gets the fly down and buttons open. His hand disappears in to the depths of Frank’s boxers, fingers curling around Frank’s warm and wet dick. Frank drops his face in to Gerard’s neck. “ _Fuck_. Gee…” 

Gerard moves his hands to Frank’s waist, pulling him back down until they’re crotch to crotch. Frank tangles his fingers in to Gerard’s hair, tugging just a little every time he grinds down. The little zings of pain head straight for Gerard’s dick until he’s surging up against Frank, hands finding their way to Frank’s ass. Frank kisses and licks and nips as Gerard’s neck, moaning right next to Gerard ear, making him shiver. 

Its going to be over embarrassingly quickly, but neither of them fucking _cares_ because its hot, hard friction and it feels incredible. 

Frank’s the first to come, fingers tight in Gerard’s hair and mouth open on his neck, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin there as he rides out his orgasm. Gerard’s not far behind, hair pulling and neck biting and the feeling of Frank coming against him shoving him quickly in to orgasm. 

Panting, Frank pulls back to give Gerard a lazy smile. He leans back in, kissing Gerard again, sloppy with tongue and a little too much spit. “Best party ever,” he says around Gerard’s tongue. 

Gerard hums in agreement. “Fuck yeah,” he concludes.

…

Upstairs, Mikey’s watching Ray tape up the _DO NOT ENTER! (Seriously!!!)_ sign to the basement door with a triumphant smile. 

“Do you think we should check on them at any point in the next couple hours?” Ray says.

Mikey shudders. “Dear god, no,” and promptly turns to get as far away from the basement as possible. His brotherly duties are definitely over…well, for tonight.


End file.
